Some known battle games involving spinning top toys determine win and loss of the games by launching spinning top toys into each other such that the impact force knocks out the spinning top toys of the opponents or causes ejectable components on the bodies of the spinning top toys to pop off (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2).
The spinning top toys described in Patent Documents 1 and 2 each include an ejectable component and a body (top body) which are engaged with a resilient member. The impact force generated by a collision of the spinning top toys disengages the ejectable component from the body, and the ejectable component is ejected upward by the urging force of the resilient member.